I'm in love with a Vampire
by Xbabygirlx1998
Summary: Selena just turned 21 when she is kidnapped and is force to work for a very rich billionaire named Kameron Wilson. But unknown to the outside world Kameron has a secret and Selena knows it. When Kameron starts to act weird around her as she slowly begins to fall for the man. Read on to know how their relationship changes over a short amount of time.
1. Kidnapped

I was his but he was mine but it always wasn't that way. The day I became his was the day I had became his slave but he treated me as if he cared as if he loved me. My story all begins shortly after my 21st birthday. I had been hanging out with my friends at a local bar when a man had approached me.

"Hello Miss!" the man said politely.

"Um... hi." I said blandly.

"My name is Joshua Cummings and I work for Kameron Wilson at Wilson Inc." said the man.

Kameron Wilson was the richest man in the United States and even though he gives money to charities he always has more to give out. From what I know he has a really private social life. He hardly talks to anyone outside his work life and is rarely seen outside of his home and when you do see him he is at functions in his normal CEO look. He is really handsome too, he has dark brown hair , a perfect skin tone, and beautiful blue eyes.

"Dude what do you want from me and besides I really don't believe that you work for Kameron Wilson." I said unsurely

I really didn't like where this conversation was going so I had gotten up , told my friends that I was leaving and left the bar. I hadn't seen the need to drive in my car because I only lived a few blocks away and as I was walking back to my apartment I heard someone walking in heels behind me. Instantly I took my pepper spray out of my pocket ready to spray at the person behind me if he or she tried anything funny. Suddenly someone whispered into my ear.

"I don't take rejection very kind." he said as I felt a sharp pain in my neck.

Before I could do anything I had blackened out and woke up in someone's bed. The bed sheets had been silk and the bed frame had been a dark brown almost black; The room was all white but the rest of the furniture had been black. Slowly I had gotten out of the bed only to fall onto the floor in total weakness. Suddenly I hear the door open and a man comes to where I had fallen and softly picks me up and sets me back onto the bed.

"I'm so sorry Joshua can sometimes have a temper that you don't wanna see." said the man

"What happened to me?" I ask with a weak voice.

"Joshua had drank most of the blood out of your body and it will take w week or so till your full able to get up and walk around but don't worry Joshua will be punished for what he has done to you." he said.

I really wanted to see what the man looked like but unfortunately my eyes had began to close again. When I had woken up again someone had put a cold towel onto my forehead.

"Just rest, I will take care of you. Oh before you fall asleep again Joshua has been punished and when you wake up he'll apologize to you." the man said as I fell back to sleep only to wake up later by daily nightmares.

You see ever since I was 15 I had gotten nightmares at night because my step-dad Carl had raped me when I was 14 and kept doing it nightly since my mother use to work at night at the local hospital and she found out when they allowed her to come home early and found him thrusting into me as I was tried up to my iron bed frame with my robe belt and my mouth was cover with duck tape. Ever since that day I had nightmares of Carl coming back and raping me again, however when my mother found out that he raped me she called the police and divorced him all with in a few weeks of the incident. My mom ended up going into deep depression and committed suicide while I had been at school. I had ended up in foster care until the Morgan's adopted me; I loved them and still from time tp time contact them to see how they were doing. They had put up with my nightmares because I hadn't been the first one they had adopted who had gotten raped; Her name was Sophie and she had been my younger sister since the Morgan's adopted her a few years before me. Anyway when she was only 10, her uncle had raped her repeatedly for 9 months before anyone had pulled out the white flag . I loved Sophie and whenever she had a nightmare I would get up to comfort her just as she did for me and that was our routine that we had until her uncle had escaped from jail, found out where we lived and killed her as we both were walking to had died before my eyes and now her uncle is on death row for murder.

Tonight my nightmare was watching Sophie die in front of me, she was only 14 when she died and I watched in horror as she bled out in my arms. No matter how many times I tried to dial 911 my phone wouldn't work.

"Don't worry sis we'll see each other again one day." she says as she take her last breath.

"Sophie No!" I scream as I wake up in a dark room.

Sitting at the edge of the bed was the figure of a man, he was just sitting there watching as I caught my breath.

"How are you feeling?'' he asks softly.

"Um better. Who...Who are you?" I ask

"My name is Kameron, Kameron Wilson." he said after a moment.

I really didn't believe the man until he turned on the bedside lamp. He really was who he said he was and up close he was more handsome than just looking at him in a photo.

"May I ask you your name?" he asks politely.

"My...err...my name is...is Selena, Selena Morgan." I stuttered .

"Hello Selena. It's a pleasure to meet you. As you should know Joshua has already came up to and told you that he worked for me. Am I not correct?" He asked.

"Your correct." I said wondering why he sounded so formal.

"Um... before you continue can I ask you a question?" I asked slowly

"If you must." Kameron said impatiently.

"What did you mean when you said Joshua had drank most of my blood?" I asked.

"Well, I wished that you wouldn't have brought that subject up but if you must know we are vampires, me, Joshua, and a few others on my staff are. We often drink hrom animals but Joshua often strays away from them and drinks from humans. You of course wasn't suppose to be the one he was suppose to drink and he allowed himself too thirst and thats why I said he drank most of your blood. When you both arrived here you were lukewarm and really pale. Now that you know that vampires exist you may not be able to leave these grounds. You shall work for me here in my home." Kameron says as he gets up and leaves the room.

I hear the door lock just as he closes the door; As the door fully closes I flop back on the bed and begin to cry because I had my whole life ahead of me and now that I now the most richest man in the world's secret now I can't leave and I'm forced to work for him forever. I was in college taking my classes online to save money on driving from my college to my house which took an hour and a half dirve there and back. I eventually cried myself to sleep and when I wake up there is a warm breakfast sitting on the nightstand with a note from Kameron.

Dear Selena,

I know that you have your apartment with your own personal items there so I sent mover to your home to pick up your things. While your here you are my servant, you will cook for me only and clean up the house and stay in the room where you are now untill your things are brought then you'll move to a larger room. You cannot contact anyone outside these walls unless it's allowed and monitored by me. You personal laptop will also be monitored to see what you go on while your on it. If you so much as to try and contact anyone of of your friends or family members you will be punished. After you finish your breakfast Ms. Anabelle will come and show you what you must do for the day and when your finished with the chorse you are allowed to come back to your room and do as you please. If you try to run away you will be located and brought back here to be punished also.

You've been warned,

Kameron Wilson

Great, just great I'm a slave to him and what the hell am I suppose to do with my kitten Sophie( Yes I name my kitten after Sophie because it's in honor of her memory. I had gotten her on the day Sophie died so I thought of it as a sign and named her Sophie) Suddenly there is a knock at the door and then it slightly opens and a small figure runs in and runs underneith the bed just as the door closes and locks behind it. When I look under the bed it's my little Sophie scared and curled up in a ball shaking.

"Sophie come here sweety. Mommy's here!" I say softly.

When my little kitten hears my voice she slowly walks into my arms and begins to purr. Great now me and my little Sophie are slaves to a maniac. After I eat my breakfast and give Sophie a nice scratch behind the ears the door unlocks and a woman in all black walks in and looks at me through her glasses.

"Hello Ms. Selena, my name is Ms. Anabelle. Mr. Wilson has told me that you will start working for him today. How about you get changed and come out when your ready. Carmello will escort you to the kitchen when your done." she says gently as she turns and walks back out the door and it locks a second after.

I get up and walk to a near-by door and when I open it leads to a closet which is mostly empty except for the fact that there is an all balck outfit hung up on a hanger and a pair of ballet flats on the I grab the outfit and shoes and walk to the next door which is the bathroom. The bathroom is all white and there is a bathtub as well as a shower right next to it. I decide that I'll take a shower. As I am taking a shower I take the words from Kameron's letter likely and if I don't hurry up Ms. Anabelle might tell KAmeron and he might just punish me. Quickly I get out of the shower and dry myself off and put on the clothes and step out of the bathroom and head to the door with Sophie loyally following does that alot, following me, especally when we are in a new place she'll follow me around like a lost puppy. I heitantly knock on the door and after a moment it is unlocked and a man is standing behind it.

"Follow me." he says blandly

I have a feeling that he doesn't like me much and me and Sophie walk down the long hallway, down the stairs through another long hallway and into the large kitchen where Ms. Anabelle is waiting patiently.

"Now that your finished I will explain a few things to you. Firstly, you will call sir or Mr. Wilson not by his first name. Second, you will follow everyone of his sometimes outragious orders nomatter how bad and wrong they seem. Thirdly, don't try to think of this place as a prison , trust me, think of it as a work now that thats out of the way, you need to relax nobody here except maybe Joshua will harm you but with watching you that possibly won't happen. You know your the first person that is human other than me of course to know Mr. Wilson's secret." Ms. Anabelle says rapidly.

"Your human?" I say shocked.

"Yeah, I've been working for Mr. Wilson for 5 years now and he's been a pleasure and a pain to work for. Oh and call me Anabelle, the whole Ms. part makes me feel older than I really am." Anabelle says.

"If it isn't impolite then can I ask you how old are you?" I ask slowly.

"It's not impolite at all and I'm 35 I'll be 36 on September 1st."Anabelle says

"I'm 21 and I'll be 22 next year on July 5th." I say as I bend down and scratch Sophie's head.

"Well happy belated birthday and we can celebrate it later after we finish our chorse and I see how well you can cook. Your kitten is really beautiful." Anabelle says as she pulls out a huge recipe book.

"Thank you, I named her after my adopted sister Sophie." I say as I look down at my kitten.

"Awe that's so sweet! How old is she?" Anabelle asks

"She was 14 whe she died." I say sadly

"I'm sorry for your loss." Anabelle says

"Well it was years ago and hey you asked if I can cook and your in luck I can. I can cook anything but if I don't know how than I am not ashamed to learn how." I say as I try to change the atmosphere in the kitchen. It feels like sadness and anger has erupted the calm and peaceful environment around us.

"Alright I want you to make an omlet with sausage, spinage, cheese, hot peppers, and tomatoes." Anabelle says after a moment.

"Well this is going to be interesting new life I guess."says my inner voice

You have no idea...


	2. The real Kameron

Kameron's POV

When I first saw her my mind went racing, her beautiful dark brown hair and hazel eyes seemed to make me feel something I've never felt before. She made me feel like I was in love and I wanted to be everything to her, do anything for her without any exceptions. That was the day when I knew I had to make her mine forever if it was possible.

"So are you excited you're going to be 21 in a few weeks. Legally able to drink baby!" her friend said excitedly.

"Sure am but you know that I am only going to drink white wine. Beer just smells and if it smells just as bad as it does it quite possibly tastes just as bad." the beauty said. Her voice sounded so beautiful; It almost sounded like soft bells rang as she spoke.

"No duh so we should shop for the perfect dress for you party and Tony's." said her friend as she drags her to a really expensive store.

Hesitantly I follow silently behind them.

"So are your parents going to come or are they going to be party-poopers and stay at home instead of celebrate your bday?" the girl's friend asks as she looks through the clothing racks.

"I don't really know, I really haven't talk to them about my birthday when they call every now and then." the beauty says as she picks out a dress and enters the dressing room.

"AWE come on Selena you gotta ask them before the week is over! I really would like to see them again." says the friend.

Oh so the beauty's name is Selena, I can't wait to know more.

"Fine I'll call them tonight when I get home but only for you alright." Selena says unwillingly.

"Oh my god, that dress is absolutely beautiful on you, how much is it?" Selena's friend asks.

"$200, I know I still have another $45,000 in the bank so I think I should be fine." Selena says as she takes her phone out of her purse and checks her credit card account.

"Well that's good at least you parents have the generosity to give you money and yet you still work." Selena's friend says.

"I told you what my real father always told me..." Selena says as she stands up.

"Always work for what you want!" they both said in unison and laughed.

"Your right it's never fun when you always get what you want when you want it. You have to work for it to make it." says Selena's friend.

I knew that they were right and if I wanted to have Selena as mine I needed to get close enough to her and begin a relationship with her but how I thought.

**1 week and six days** **later **

Tomorrow is Selena's birthday and I have the perfect present for her. It's a china doll that has been in my family for generations; The doll it's self is almost 300 years old and it use to belong to my great great great grandmother who got it from my great great great-grandfather as a wedding gift. I gently put the doll into a gift box and wrote a note to Selena.

_Dear Selena__ - Happy Birthday! I hope you enjoy your 21st birthday. This doll in here is really old and fragile, she's almost 300 years old and I hope you like her as much as I do. Congrads, a friend_

I had set the box on my desk and gotten into bed and fell asleep only to dream about me and Selena together forever. The next morning I had woken up around 11 in the morning and had gotten some of my work done around 5pm. Quickly I had put on a pair of faded jeans and a white t-shirt and ran to my black 2014 Acura RLX and went to Tony's a bar in downtown Detroit. WhenI arrived the place was filled with people and half of the bar was closed for Selena's party. I had snuck by the security and went to put the doll on the gift table. There were alot of people waiting around for Selena to arrive at the bar when suddenly everyone had turned and look towards the door. Selena was here and she was wearing the dress she had gotten when she was at that shop a few weeks ago. I was about to leave when Selena's friend from a few weeks ago had stopped me.

"Hi there. Does Selena know you?" she asks

"Um.. yeah we use to be friends back in high school." I lied.

"Oh really because I know all of her friends and I don't remember her ever telling me about you. What's your name?" She asks suspiciously.

"Xavier Green, we had french and english together." I lied again.

"Your name sound familiar. Were you the one she use to tutor after school almost every week?" She asks

"Yeah, I only came to give Selena her present because I have to leave for an important meeting to go to in an hour." I lied

"Oh well ok, bye!" she said as she waved good-bye to me.

That was so close I almost got caught tonight and i would have stayed to watch Selena open her present but I didn't lie when I said I had a meeting to go to in an hour. I had arrived back at my home just n time and I had quickly put on my normal suit and tie and ran back to my car and headed to my office. Another long boring meeting but it was only spiced up with the thoughts of Selena opening up my present to her.

* * *

_Selena POV on her birthday. _**( 5 days before she was kidnapped )**

"Time to open presents!" said Ashly.

She had a whole schedule that had me doing something for a short amount of time. Ashly had given me the first present and inside it was a diamond necklace from my cousin Vinny. The next present was a new copy of The Goddess Test by Aimee Carter. The third present was a beautiful but old china doll and it had a note on it and it was signed a friend but who could it have been because I really wanted to thank them for it. Gently I placed the doll back into her box and opened the rest of my presents and since this time my parents decided to come they had given me another $50,000 into my bank account. Yes I know what your thinking I'm a spoiled brat well I'm not nor have I ever been . You see I'm adopted and when they introduced themselves to me when I had arrived at their mansion they told me that they were lawyers but my adopted mom was a doctor too but chose to go to Harvard Law. I had a sister but she died in my arms when I was 17 and ever since I've tried to live my life to the fullest since I watch death pass directly in my face but anyway my parents hardly spoiled us with whatever we wanted but if we asked they would get it for us but we hardly ever asked for anything as a sign of our independence.

* * *

Kameron POV **( 5 days later; The night Selena gets kidnapped)**

"Joshua! Joshua?" I yell as I enter my office.

"Yes sir?" Joshua says as he appears in my doorway.

"I want you to track this girl down and bring her here but she must come at her own will is that understood." I say as I show him a picture of Selena.

"Understood sir!" Joshua says as he walks out of the door.

"I really hope he is able to convince Selena to come here and I hope I can trust him enough to carry out this job with great importance."I say to myself.

**4 hours later**

I hear a car pull up in my driveway and when it stops I run to the top of the stairs. Suddenly the doors open and Joshua carries in a pale and unconscious Selena.

"Joshua what have you done?" I yell angrily.

"I'm sorry sir I couldn't stop it the monster came out on his own." Joshua says innocently.

I already know that Joshua has a hard time trying to control the monster that is inside him but that doesn't give him the reason to let himself allow such beast out and especially upon my dear Selena. As I take her out of Joshua's arms I can hear her heart still beating but very faintly. I will have to punish Joshua later for what he has done to Selena but right now I need to get her well again and quite possibly when she wakes up she'll start asking questions and I'll have to force my hand and make her stay here but I really don't want her to seem like this is her prison for all eternity because I want her to see the outside world and go places with me and meet new people. I take Selena up to one of my guest rooms and get to work to get her healthy looking again. I put her underneath the covers and gently tuck her in as I go to find more covers to get her warm again because she is almost as cold as a corpse is and I don't want to lose Selena and definitely not that way neither. I don't know what I would so with myself if Selena dies because I love her; I love her more than I love my own mother but that's an understatement because I really can't stand my mother with pure and udder hatred. I really don't feel like going down memory lane right now so I distract myself in getting more covers for Selena and when I arrive back in the room she is on the floor and is barely conscious. Gently I pick her up and set her back onto the bed and thats when I noticed that she was slightly sweating.

"I'm so sorry Joshua can sometimes have a temper that you dont wanna see." I say as I look her in her half open eyes.

I know that she's fighting the sleep but she has to sleep so that she can get better; It's for her own good that she sleeps.

"What happened to me?" Selena asks softly

I really don't want to tell her the truth but I don't wanna tell her a lie neither so I decided to tell her the truth.

"Joshua had drank most of the blood out of your body and it will take a week or so till your fully able to get up and walk around but don't worry Joshua will be punished for what he has done to you." I say hoping that Selena would forget what I just said as she is asleep. When I look back at her I notice that she is starting to close her eyes and her seating is getting worst so I run and get her a cold towel since this guest room hasn't been stocked with any towels just yet and as I run back to the room I am stopped by one of my guard who just told me that Joshua had just been punish. I'm guessing they heard hwat happened and decided to do it without my orders; I guess I'll let this slide seeing as he would be punished sooner rather than later. Quickly I run back to the room and put the cold towel on Selena's forehead.

"Just rest, I will take care of you. Oh before you fall asleep again Joshua has been punished and when you wake up he'll apologize to you." I say just as Selena finally closes her eyes.

I can see in the dark that her color in her cheeks are returning and that she is slightly blushing and cute light pink. She is beautiful when she is sleeping and I can hear her heartbeat finally returning back to normal. And nomatter what i will protect Selena all the way until I am dead and six feet under. That's my promise...xxxxxxxxxx

* * *

So how do you think about this chapter it explains alot that will happen in the future and in the past. Now you know the reason why Kameron the way is is/ going to be toward Selena. And if your thinking that Kameron is a stocker well he's not ... you can believe me on that

Till next chapter,

xbabygirlx


	3. Myths Debunked and Beauty

Selena POV

Me and Anabelle have been cleaning up the house for the last few hours and around 2 she tells me that we're finished so we head back to the kitchen only to find Joshua standing by the island with a huge scar going across his right eye. It looks sick and it looks like a throbbing pink.

"Um...I am truly sorry about the other night and if I had taken more precautions to stop that side of me out you would have never had to recover as long as you did and I'm truly sorry for it."Joshua said looking streight into my eyes.

"I accept your apology but as long as you promise me to never allow that to happen again."I said sternly.

"I promise!" Joshua replys as he heads out of the kitchen.

"So that's what happened to you. Oh dear Selena, Joshua has been out of control for longer than I've been here but I know by the look that he was giving you I'm pretty sure that he'll keep his promise to you." Anabelle says after a moment.

"I hope so but I also don't want others to have to go through what I've been through. I just wish that I wasn't stuck in here because I quite possibly will die without my daily fresh air and sunlight and freedom. I'm going to miss it terribly." I say sadly as I look out th window over the sink.

"But hey think of it this way, if you would have never came here you would have never met me ." Anabelle says as she gently grabs my shoulders and hugs me.

"Yeah your right but still I don't like being confined in a space for long I'll possibly get cabin fever from just staying here for a long period of time." I say as I hug her back.

"Maybe when Mr. Wilson can trust you not to run away maybe he'll allow you to go have enjoy some freedom. And when that day come you and me will go shopping at the mall." Anabelle says as she goes to the refrigerator and pulls out a cake.

"Ok enough of this sadness now lets celebrate you birthday." Anabelle continues as she sets down the cake on the island and goes to get plates and forks.

"Mmmm that cake was really good, but when did you have time to make it?" I ask.

"I didn't another one of Mr. Wilson's maids had made it and she told me to tell you happy birthday." Anabelle says after she swallows a piece of cake.

"Where is she I want to say thank you!" I say as I try to get up but Anabelle grabs my arm.

"She's probably already went home. What time is it?" asks Anabelle

"Um...6:10. Why?" I ask as Anabelle gets up and rushes to the refrigerator and pulls out some chicken.

"Because at exactly 7:00 Mr. Wilson will be home as he always does and at 7:50 he likes to eat dinner and tonight he wanted to have fried chicken with white rice and carrots." Anabelle explains.

"Oh well I can make the fried chicken while you make the rice but not until the chicken is almost finished." I say as I grab the plate of frozen chicken from Anabelle.

"Sounds like plan to me and how about I make ssome garlic bread also." Anabelle says as she opens the freezer door.

"Vampires can eat garlic bread?" I ask.

"Yes and you know that not all vampire myths are true right?" Anabelle asks.

"Umm... no I didn't know that. How about you tell me what myths aren't true then!" I say as I put the frozen chicken into the microwave to unthaw.

"Only if you tell me a little about yourself and tomarrwo I'll tell you a little about myself." Anabelle replyed

"Oh alright." I say hesitantly.

"Yay! Ok so Myth 1 debunked: Vampires can walk into the sun but only for a few hours before theu get uncomfortable. Myth 2 debunked: All vampires can survive on both human food and blood but most vampires chose to survive off of only blood. Myth 3 debunked: Only a few vampies have powers but mostly only if they are related to royal blood." Anabelle says before I interrupt her.

"Royal blood? So there are vampires who run all the others like a king and queen." I ask

"Yeah and Mr. Wilson is one of them. He's the crown prince but since his mother is in charge and is always around he moved away from the castle and moved here to get as far away from her as possible." Anabelle says

"Oh so what powers does he have?" I ask.

"I really am ot sure because he really hasn't said any thing about them."Anabelle says as she picks up my kitten Sophie.

"Oh well ok!" I say as I drop the subject.

"Myth 3 debunked: Pushing a stake through a vampires heart won't kill them but only paralyze them for a short time. Myth 4 debunked: Not all vampires turn into bats but only if that is what their powers are. Myth 5 debunked: Garlic and crosses don't work neither because most vampires eat garlic and some are religious too. Myth 6 debunked: Most vampires are all virgins but once they find their mates then they lose it." Anabelle whispers .

"Seriously Anabelle I don't think I need to know that." I say shocked

"Hey well you said you wanted to know what myths were false. Don't blame me I just had to tell you. Any way Myth 7 debunked: All vampires know when they find their mates and once the mate returns their love then they will change into a vampire only when the other vampire bites them and forever marks them as theirs and once the mate wakes up she marks him or her in return. Myth 8 debunked: Vampires can have children whether with humans or other vampires but if it is with other vampires then the child or children will be born immortal but human until they are changed by either their parents of their vampire mate. Well I think thats all so if I figure out some more then I'll tell you." Anabelle says as I pull the now thawed chicken out of the microwave.

"Do you really want to know about my past?"I ask Anabelle with sadness

"Sure but only if you want to."Anabelle says softly as if she knew that I was upset.

"I want to either way it goes I need someone to talk to about what happened to me..." I say as I tell her everything

Anabelle sat by the island only to react to certain parts of my story and when it came to Sophie's part she started to tear up a little. She felt sorry for me and said that happened to her also but with her older brother. I really had alot to think about now that I knew more about vampires and also what me and Anabelle talked about as we fixed dinner for Kameron. After fixing Kameron his food I quietly said goodnight to Anabelle and walked back to my room. Quickly I took a shower and climbed into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Kameron POV

As always Anabelle had arrived with my food and told me that Selena cooked the chicken and carrot while she made the rice and garlic bread.

"Thank you Anabelle did you find anything out about Selena?" I ask curiously.

"Yes sir I did but with all due respect I think that Selena should tell you what happened to her herself because it isn't my story to tell." Anabelle says as she walks out of my office.

After Anabelle left She left me wondering about Selena and her past. I really wanted to know what happened to her but I understand what Anabelle ment and I respect that she wanted to let Selena tell her story. So after I finished eating I had ran and put my plate into sink in the kitchen and ran back to my room, got into the shower and went to bed. I'm hoping that I can show Selena the real side of me instead of the "I run everything with an iron fist" and I hope that one day my sweet, beauty will love me as much as I love her but all of that will have to wait ...

* * *

Sorry everyone for not updating. For awhile now I'm haveing some writers block with almost all of my stories so if you have any ideas that you would like me to add to my stories then PM me and if I like them then I'll give you my thanks and add them to the next chapter...

Till next time,

xbabygirlx


End file.
